


Две любви

by Fotini



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Drama, Historical AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: Конец IX века, камердинер Брайан Кинни осужден за непристойное поведение. Молодой граф Джастин Тейлор не может оставить любимого страдать в одиночестве. Им помогают разные люди, в том числе и знаменитый поэт.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466850) by Lupin111. 



> в качестве эпиграфа использовано стихотворение Альфреда Дугласа (1870–1945)

Мечтал — что на холме я в чистом поле,   
У ног земля стелилась, как сады  
Пустынные, покрытые на воле  
Бутонами. Задумчиво пруды  
Чернели в тишине; средь белых лилий  
Пылал шафран, фиалки в небеса  
Пурпурные головки возносили,   
И незабудок синие глаза   
В сетях зеленых с робостью моргали.  
Здесь были неизвестные цветы,   
Что лунный свет, иль тень в себя вобрав  
Природной нескончаемой печали,  
Испили преходящие черты  
Закатного мгновенья. Листья трав  
Здесь каждою весною утонченно  
Лелеял негой звездный хоровод.  
Купаясь в росной свежести ночной,  
Тычинки лилий видели влюбленно  
Лишь славу Божью в солнце, и восход   
Не портил свет Небесный. За стеной,   
Чей камень мох съедает бархатистый,  
Глядел я в изумлении на край,   
И сладостный, и странный, и прекрасный.  
Глянь! Юноша сквозь сад прошел душистый,  
Прикрыв глаза от солнца невзначай,   
И локоны в цветах его так страстно  
Смял ветерок, в руке его кармин —   
Гроздь лопнувшего разом винограда.   
Его глаза — кристалл, был голый он,  
Белей, чем снег нехоженых вершин,   
Губ алость — вин пролитая услада   
На мраморе, чело — как халцедон.  
Взяв за руку, меня он без презренья  
Поцеловал с печальной лаской в рот,   
И отдал гроздь, сказав: «О, милый друг,  
Тебе я покажу мирские тени   
И жизни лица. С Юга, глянь, идет   
К нам карнавал, как бесконечный круг».   
Но вот, опять, в саду моих мечтаний   
На поле золотистом я узрел  
Двоих. Один был в полном ликованье.  
Прекрасный и цветущий, сладко пел   
О девах он, и о любви счастливой,   
Что в юношах и девушках жива;   
Был взгляд его в огне, внизу игриво  
Цепляла ноги острая трава.  
Струна златая будто волос девы —   
Слоновой кости лютню он принес.   
Как флейты звук чисты его напевы,  
Цвели на шее три гирлянды роз.   
Его напарник шел в сторонке дальней, —   
Глаза раскрыты были широко,   
Они казались ярче и печальней,   
И он смотрел, вздыхая глубоко.   
И были щеки бледны и унылы,   
Как лилии, как мак — уста красны,  
Ладони он сжимал с какой–то силой,   
И разжимал; власы оплетены  
Цветами, словно мертвым лунным светом.   
Он в тунике пурпурной, где змея  
Блестела золотистым силуэтом.  
Ее дыханья огнь увидев, я упал в рыданьях: «Юноша прелестный,  
Зачем ты бродишь, грустен вновь и вновь  
Средь царства неги? О, скажи мне честно,   
Как твое имя?» Он сказал: «Любовь!»   
Но первый обернулся, негодуя:  
«Тебе он лжет, его зовут все — Стыд,  
Лишь я — Любовь, я был в саду, ликуя,  
Один, теперь и он со мной стоит;  
Сердца парней и дев я неизменно  
Огнем взаимным полнил без обид».  
Другой вздохнул: «Желания священны,   
Я — та Любовь, что о себе молчит».

Глава 1

Февраль 1896  
Тюрьма Ридинг Гол, 30 миль от Лондона

Есть вещи, которые человек может вынести, есть и невыносимые. Но бывает и так, что человека принуждают многое вытерпеть.

Брайан отлично знал это неписаное правило. Еще будучи юным мальчишкой понимал это, когда приходилось терпеть материнский религиозный фанатизм и отцовскую страсть к выпивке. Использовал его, когда должен был держать язык за зубами, работая под началом несведущего конюха. И тогда, когда сумел исхитриться выйти из опостылевшей конюшни и стать таки слугой в большом доме. 

Но теперь Брайан боялся. Медленно, но верно, день за днем, он все больше и больше опасался за свою жизнь.

Боялся, потому что понимал — нынешняя ситуация требует от него всей возможной выносливости. Но еще осознавал, что в ситуации, в которой он оказался, ему не удастся остаться в своем уме.

— Ваше отчаяние достигает своего апогея, могу судить по той скорости с какой вы вышагиваете. Почему бы нам не познакомиться, пока вы обречены быть здесь?

Брайан был осведомлен, что по правилам тюрьмы разговоры были строжайше запрещены. Все заключенные находились в отдельных камерах, вынужденные ежедневно пребывать в одиночном заключении. Работая днем на каторжных работах, им запрещалось даже смотреть друг на друга, не то что разговаривать. Всем заключенным полагалось носить длинные плащи с глубоким капюшоном, который сильно ограничивал их зрение. Брайан слышал, что за нарушение правил заключенные подвергались жестоким наказаниям. Единственным исключением из этого правила являлась больница, там можно было смотреть друг на друга и говорить с другими заключенными без плаща. 

Но все же Брайану было очень любопытно кто же с ним заговорил из соседней камеры. Надеясь, что охрана из их блока заснула, Брайан решил нарушить соблюдаемое им в течение нескольких месяцев правило.

— Кто вы такой? Мой стиль ходьбы ни в коей мере вас не должен касаться.

— С33. Обитатель третьей камеры на третьем этаже блока С.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен какую камеру вы занимаете, так как вы мой сосед. Я же интересовался вашим именем.

— Брайан Кинни, я знаю вас и знаю почему вы здесь. Вам действительно хорошо бы завести друга.

— Я по-прежнему не знаю кто вы.

— Я, как и вы, ирландец. И мой позор известен повсюду. Но вы уже были в тюрьме, к тому времени, когда мой суд шел полным ходом.

Теперь голос соседа показался Брайану знакомым.

— Мы уже встречались, — констатировал он.

— Конечно же, да. 

До слуха донесся скрип деревянных половиц, и Брайан понял что человек подошел к решетке. Брайан сделал то же самое в своей камере.

— Оскар Уайльд, содомит, к вашим услугам.

Брайан задохнулся. Он слышал о том как знаменитого писателя осудили по тому же обвинению, что и его самого, но он и подумать не мог, что Уайльд может быть его соседом по тюремному заключению.

— Вы были камердинером молодого лорда Тейлора. Я вас отлично помню — высокий, уверенный в себе и ухоженный мужчина.

Брайан хмыкнул.

— Да уж.

— Но я, конечно, помню вас отнюдь не по причине отличного внешнего вида.

— Ясно, вы следили за моим судом. Понимаю, немногих мужчин арестовывают за грубую непристойность, — горько вздохнул Брайан.

— Друг мой, все могло быть гораздо хуже. Вас могли обвинить в мужеложстве и вы никогда бы не покинули этих стен. Но я знал о вас по другим причинам, значительно ранее вашего суда.

Брайан удивленно приподнял бровь. Джентльмены в обществе не имеют привычки что–то знать о слугах других джентльменов.

— Вы были причиной отказов лорда Тейлора.

Брайан не смог скрыть шока.

— Джастин… Вы знали…

Оскар пожал плечами.

— Те, кому это интересно — знают. Он поступил, конечно, более мудро, чем некоторые из нас, оставаясь осторожным, — сказал он задумчиво. — Трудно сопротивляться молодому человеку, такому образованному и очаровательному … он всегда был так мил, но всегда говорил «нет». А когда увидел, как он смотрит на человека, простого слугу, я понял почему. В конце концов, можно быть настолько тактичным, когда дело доходит до человеческих эмоций.

— Я не видел его почти год, — с тяжелым сердцем произнес Брайан.

— Расскажите мне вашу историю, Брайан Кинни, и я расскажу вам как поживает лорд Тейлор. У меня есть подходящие новости относительно его благополучия.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Брайан ни за что никому бы ничего не рассказал при тех обстоятельствах, в которых он находился. Он отчетливо понимал всю опасность подобного разговора — все, что он скажет, может так или иначе достигнуть ушей властей. Ему могут за это серьезно увеличить срок. 

Но Оскар знал Джастина. У него есть свежая информация о Джастине. Целые месяцы прошли в неведении, Брайан исстрадался от неизвестности. Был готов убить за малейшие новости о Джастине. Так что поведать свою историю Оскару было поистине малой ценой за известия о любимом. И к черту все риски.

— Я не видел его около года, — повторил Брайан.

— Он несколько похудел, когда я его видел в последний раз, но по–прежнему прекрасен и любезен. Он ведь довольно молод в сравнении с вами?

— Джастин выглядит обманчиво юным, — произнес Брайан с улыбкой. — Ему уже девятнадцать.

— А вам?

— Мне двадцать девять.

— Десяток лет разницы… Бози на целых шестнадцать лет младше меня. Я охотился на юных мальчиков, сказали они. П–ф–ф! Это все не имеет никакого значения, говорил им я. Десять, пять или двадцать лет. Возраст в голове и сердце, а отнюдь не в рисунке вашей кожи.

— Я просил его найти себе кого–нибудь его возраста, — глухо сказал Брайан.

— Он это сделал?

— Джастин всегда имел способность контролировать себя. Никто не может заставить его делать то, чего он не желает.

— Позволю себе согласиться с таким четким описанием этого молодого человека.

Брайан промолчал, ожидая, что Оскар продолжит, но тот просто сказал:

— Сначала ваша история, потом я расскажу свою.

Брайан вздохнул.

— Я покинул родительский дом в одиннадцать и стал работать в конюшне лорда Тейлора.

— Мне лорд Крейг Тейлор никогда не нравился, — вставил Оскар.

— Тогда он еще не был лордом поместья. Его отец был жив, когда я приступил к работе в их имении. Вот он был хорошим человеком. Единственной целью для меня было попасть в дом. Я прошел путь от помощника конюха до стремянного, пока не нашел способ убраться из конюшни.

— С вашим ростом и внешностью вас должны были взять сразу на место дворецкого. Ну или второго лакея, по меньшей мере.

— Меня взяли в качестве лакея.

— Глупо! — заявил Оскар. — Вас следовало сразу брать как первого или второго лакея. А что же молодой лорд Тейлор? Я полагаю, он был совсем юным, когда вы попали в поместье?

— Джастина не было там. В то время он учился в Виксенфорде, затем в Итоне. Практически всегда на лето уезжал к матери в поместье в Шотландии. Его отец не очень ладил со своим отцом, какая–то давняя семейная ссора. Он вернулся домой в семнадцать. Когда старый лорд ушел в мир иной.

— А, тогда вы уже были лакеем.

— Да. Но, как утверждал лорд Тейлор, Джастину нужен был камердинер. А кто как не лакей справится с «персональной охраной» единственного сына?

— Могу себе представить, что ваша охрана была чрезвычайно персональной, — со знающей улыбкой заметил Оскар.

Брайан усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Поначалу вовсе нет. Я понимал, какими могут быть последствия. И если мне грозил максимум отказ от места, то Джастин же мог потерять поместье, по праву принадлежащее ему.

— Но все же…

— Все же настал момент, когда невозможно было далее сопротивляться. Взгляд, жест, весь его вид говорили о многом. Или ни о чем. Мы проводили вместе целые дни, а он был чрезвычайно настойчив.

— Но как же он узнал, если вы никогда не давали повода?

Брайан вздохнул. Вина никогда не покидала его сердце. Несмотря на все усилия, именно его два неосмотрительных поступка привели к текущему состоянию дел.

— Однажды он застал меня с другим. И если ранее он не был в чем–то уверен, то теперь у него причин сомневаться не осталось. А как только это случилось, я понял, что обречен. Он стал буквально адски настойчив. Это был вопрос времени. Я сказал себе, что не буду сопротивляться. Я хотел его. И позволил обстоятельствам сделать выбор, невзирая на последствия. Так что в итоге я поддался тому, чего мы оба хотели.

— Вас беспокоит ваш грех?

Брайан грубо рассмеялся.

— Я вас умоляю, меня не это заботит. Мужчины с узким мировоззрением создают свои правила для других мужчин, заставляют поступать нас так, как они того желают. Можно многих повесить, но это будет лишь малое наказание.

— Мы пригвождены к позорному столбу за любовь к мужчине, в то время как другие празднуют разруху в стране.

— Я его не любил, — быстро поправил Брайан.

— Нет? Но вы бы остались с ним, если бы не заключение. Разве это не любовь?

Брайан закрыл глаза и прислонил голову к холодной каменной стене позади него. Получается, он наказан за то, чего не совершал.

— У меня всегда были другие. Я говорил Джастину, чтобы он общался с людьми своего возраста. Мужчины, женщины — не важно. Но он никогда так не поступал. Не совсем. Все его измены были направлены на то, чтобы заставить меня ревновать…

— И вы спали с ним и лгали ему.

Брайан поднял взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Верно. Он спал и лгал Джастину о том, что все это для него ничего значит. А теперь уже поздно что–либо исправлять.

— С семнадцати до девятнадцати вы были вместе.

— До тех пор, пока его отец не узнал о… о его «наклонностях», как было стыдливо это названо.

— Я никогда не был посвящен в то, как ваша тайна стала предметом обвинения в Королевском суде.

Брайан беспомощно пожал плечами.

— Джастин был… является художником. Он испытывал особенное удовольствие рисуя меня. У него, наверное, сотни рисунков со мной… и однажды его мать, не знаю по какой причине, что–то искала в его комнате и нашла некоторые из набросков.

— Она обвинила вас в совращении сына.

— Гораздо хуже. Она обвинила нас обоих. Она настоятельно требовала, чтобы Джастина поместили в больницу Святого Эндрю. Что он также настойчиво отказался выполнять.

— Лечебница для душевнобольных? — удивился Оскар.

— Есть еще одна больница Святого Эндрю? — горько ответил вопросом на вопрос Брайан. — Из поместья меня немедленно уволили. Я жил в городе, снова работал на конюшнях. Но этого оказалось не достаточно. Чем больше Джастин отказывался ехать в больницу, тем сильнее леди Тейлор убеждала себя, что во всем виноват я и мое развращающее влияние. Она сказала об этом лорду Тейлору, и тот пришел к выводу, что заключение меня в тюрьму вылечит его сына. 

Но я оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы развлечься в городе с незнакомцем. Как я позже узнал, парню заплатил лорд Тейлор. Они не смогли предъявить обвинение в мужеложстве, но имели достаточно фактов, чтобы обвинить в непристойном поведении. Джастина просили дать показания под королевской присягой, но он не стал.

Джастин навещал меня ежедневно, когда я был арестован, и сказал мне, что отказался. И я знал, что это правда, учитывая приговор суда. И я не видел его с того самого момента, как меня заковали и увели в конце заседания. Вот и вся моя история. Надеюсь, у вас есть актуальная информация, чтобы разделить со мной.

— Определенно актуальная. А вот хорошие новости или нет, судить вам.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Брайан страдал гораздо сильнее, чем судья даже мог пожелать.

Вскоре после того, как он поговорил с Оскаром, появились охранники. И вместо спящего человека, перед ними предстал вполне бодрствующий и настороженный заключенный. Монашеское одиночное заключение строго соблюдалось, хотя Брайан очень сомневался, что большинство из них тут глубоко задумывались о своих преступлениях или поведении, явно не так как от них ожидали. Одни пели в голос, другие просто довольно громко разговаривали сами с собой. Без сомнения, их наказывали за это.

Брайан не был чересчур многословным человеком, но вынужденное молчание в таких строгих условиях, даже его выматывало. Тем более теперь, когда у него был кто–то, с кем можно говорить о таких очень важных вещах.

Оскар явно имел определенные привилегии, которые Брайан заметил раньше, чем они заговорили друг с другом. Оскару приносили книги для чтения, плюс, как казалось, ему также выдали письменные принадлежности. Хотя Брайан был уверен, что все написанное Оскаром, ежедневно у него отбиралось. Прежде такие вещи Брайана мало волновали, но сейчас его возможности задавать вопросы были более чем стеснены.

Конечно, ничего подобного Брайана вовсе не касалось. Его вовсе не заботило, были ли заключенные отмечены соответственно их преступлениям. Ему было всего лишь любопытно, почему Оскару сделали некие поблажки. Все, о чем бы он действительно хотел узнать — что Оскару известно о Джастине? 

В тот день, по подсчетам Брайана, он отработал почти семь часов на мельнице. К тяжелой работе Брайан привык, работая с одиннадцати лет. Теперь, однако, он понял, что на самом деле означает термин «каторжные работы». Работа на «шаговой лестнице» была изматывающей, но все равно лучше, чем другие доступные варианты «работы». По его оценке в тот день поднимался вверх столько раз, что получилось бы расстояние в двенадцать тысяч миль. Единственным утешением было то, что лестница использовалась для помола зерна.

Брайан постоянно твердил Джастину, что не любит его. Это же он, заявил и Оскару. Однако именно мысли о Джастине и воспоминания о проведенном вместе времени поддерживали в нем рассудок после бесконечных дней в молчании и тяжком труде. Но каждую ночь, укладываясь на свою лежанку, Брайан был все ближе к безумию, не имея никаких вестей от Джастина.

Тюрьма тяжкое бремя, но она таковой и должна быть. Однако память о прошлом, о Джастине, мысли о будущем, неизвестность — вот что потихоньку ломало его, забирая по частям руки, ноги, голос, оставляя после себя чернильную пустоту. 

Прошло две ночи, прежде чем у Брайана вновь появилась возможность поговорить с Оскаром. К ним приставили нового охранника, вероятно того же возраста что и сам Брайан. Возвращаясь из принудительного посещения часовни, у Брайана случайно слетел с головы капюшон. Охранник был сильно удивлен и пялился на Брайана довольно долго, пока тот снова не скрыл свое лицо. Заключенным не положено смотреть друг на друга и тем более на охрану. В этом и состояла цель всех этих длинных плащей и больших капюшонов. Благодаря своей случайной неаккуратности Брайан теперь точно заработал себе бессчетное количество часов наказания изнурительной монотонной работой.

Когда же никакого наказания не последовало, Брайан позволил себе осторожный риск, считая, что теперь есть два охранника в чью смену правила могут быть немного нарушены.

— Оскар, вы не спите?

Через секунду он услышал тихий шепот:

— Как приятно слышать свое имя из чужих уст.

Брайан с облегчением вздохнул: хорошо, что сосед не спит.

— Я, как и вы, считаю, что новый охранник не опасен. Мы сегодня перебросились парой слов, когда он забирал мои записи. Кажется, он итальянец. Не думаю, что он любитель показать свою власть и причинять вред заключенным.

— Тогда мы можем продолжить беседу, начатую два дня назад.

— Он ждал окончания суда.

— Простите?

— Вы спрашивали о молодом лорде Тейлоре, — заявил Оскар, недоумевая почему Брайан растерялся. 

Он ждал окончания суда. Это могло означать множество вариантов. Также много разных мыслей крутились в голове Брайана, и ни одна не была приятной. Джастин ждал… Но зачем? Чтобы поехать в лечебницу? Пойти на поводу своих родителей и перестать быть самим собой? Остаться с кем–то другим?

— Что он сделал? Чего ждал? Он уехал из страны? 

Чем дольше Брайан размышлял над этим, тем лучшим выходом для Джастина казался отъезд из страны.

— Вы говорили, что он приходил к вам каждый день, пока вы ждали суда? — спокойно спросил Оскар.

— Каждый день.

— Вас это может удивить, но я вам завидую, Брайан Кинни. 

Это действительно удивило Брайана. Он был настолько ниже Оскара Уайльда по статусу, менее удачлив по жизни и тем более далек по талантливости, даже несмотря на тот факт, что сейчас оба находились в одинаковом положении. Брайана это ошеломило.

— Это может не совсем верно. Вы больше не сможете работать камердинером, и я уже тоже не стану уважаемым писателем. Мы оба упали с высоты нашего сравнительно почетного положения. Вот только мое падение было более крутым. Но не это причина моей зависти. Лорд Тейлор приходил к вам, пока вы были арестованы. Бози тоже посещал меня ежедневно. До суда. Он много говорил о том, что сделает все возможное, чтобы ситуация разрешилась положительно. Но кому–то всегда удавалось убедить его действовать в своих собственных интересах. Иногда это был я… Он покинул страну, дабы избежать возможного преследования. Я знаю, многие мои друзья так же поступили. И это правильно… Но они оставили все меня. Он оставил меня.

— Мы оба здесь одиноки. В этом суть заключения в тюрьму. Цель тех, кто выказывает свое моральное превосходство в том, чтобы сломить наш дух, изолировав нас, держать на грани безумия. Испытывать зависть и поддаться унынию, значит спасовать перед угнетателями. 

На какое–то время Оскар замолчал.

— Конечно, вы правы. Но логика и правила всегда уступают эмоциям. С тех пор я ничего не слышал о Бози и не знаю, где он, кроме того, что он не рядом со мной. Я вовсе не оправдываю свое собственное поведение, просто говорю о своем ужасном одиночестве и чувстве покинутости. Вы, верно, задаетесь вопросом, что случилось с вашим Джастином, и почему я говорю о своих собственных бедах вместо этого. Прошу прощения за это, но я не мог… не могу не проводить параллели между нами. После вашего приговора, после того, как вы были признаны виновным, ваш близкий друг не покинул страну. И не сдался под нажимом своих родителей. Он обратился в полицию, как только ваши будущее и судьба были предрешены. Признался в развратных действиях с другим мужчиной. Он принял на себя такой же приговор.

— Нет! Нет! Он не мог так сделать! Это же… О, нет!

Если и думал Брайан когда–либо о своем безумии, то сейчас настал момент, когда он оказался на самой грани помешательства. Принужденный шептать, находится под постоянным надзором, не в состоянии выразить свои эмоции как хотелось бы — в таких условиях и обычный человек с ума сойдет. Но и этого оказалось мало. Джастин сам пошел в полицию и добровольно приговорил себя к каторжному труду и одиночному заключению. Брайана разрывало от бешенства и печали.

Если Брайан едва справлялся с собой, чтобы остаться в здравом рассудке, то как же тогда Джастин сможет выжить в таких условиях? Вдали от своих книг, искусства, отрезанный от людей, без возможность разговаривать… Вынужденный изматываться на «шаговой мельнице»* или крутить «рукоятку»** или убиваться еще на каком–то, столь же ужасном механизме. 

И все почему? Потому что не смог молчать, пока Брайан отбывает наказание за них обоих. Потому что любит Брайана.

Брайан ощутил на щеках слезы. Уже не в первый раз он, размышляя о случившемся, думает о том, что и как следовало сделать, чтобы избежать таких последствий. Только теперь плоды этих несовершенных поступков пожинает не он один. С ним разделяет судьбу мужчина, которого он отказывался признавать своим возлюбленным.

— Откуда вам это известно? — Брайан надеялся, что Оскар ошибается, хотя понимал, что надежда бессмысленна. Как это похоже на Джастина — прийти в полицию, даже если его ни в чем не обвиняют.   
Глупый, храбрый идеалист Джастин.

— Я знал о его суде, как только он случился. Процесс не привлек особого внимания, поскольку не было никакой потребности в долгом разбирательстве. Он охотно признался во всем. Мне рассказали друзья, что лорд и леди Тейлор очень старались изменить результат, но учитывая собственное признание, Джастина приговорили к четырем годам каторжных работ в Ньюгейтской тюрьме.

— Вот этому вы завидуете? Тюрьма повлияла на ваши умственные способности сильнее, чем вы думаете, — горько произнес Брайан.

— Однажды мы оба покинем эти каменные стены и шагнем на свободу зная, что есть человек, любящий нас достаточно, чтобы рискнуть всем ради нас.

— Слабое утешение.

— Будет легче, когда вы осознаете, что это единственное, что вас поддерживает здесь. И совсем легко вам станет после, когда вы начнете строить новую жизнь. Но я отвлекся. Я говорил об информации, которую вы расцените как хорошую. И я ее еще не донес до вас.

— Вряд ли что–то хорошее может быть после таких скорбных вестей.

Оскар проигнорировал высказывание Брайана и продолжил говорить:

— Вы можете не знать этого, но мне кое–что передали из Уондсуэрта почитать. В немалой степени благодаря усилиям одного из членов парламента, Холдейна, которого я когда–то знал. Именно благодаря ему, мне позволено читать и писать, пока я закрыт тут. В свое последнее посещение он рассказал о случае другого заключенного, которого он защищал… о деле вашего друга Джастина. Его перевозят в Ридинг.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

— Брайан, ты не спишь?

Брайан все еще бодрствовал. Зато они оба слышали ровное дыхание Оскара, писатель спал.

— Я мысленно представляю себе тебя. Ты, должно быть, теперь похудел, учитывая качество наших блюд здесь… или отсутствие таковых. Но мы исправим это, как только нас выпустят. Я постоянно рисую тебя в своем воображении.

Брайан горестно вздохнул.

— Джастин, не должен ты так себя мучить. От этого нет никакого толка. 

— Мне помогают мысли о тебе. Помогает знание того что по истечении срока ты будешь со мной. 

Брайан молчал. Перевод Джастина в Ридингскую тюрьму для него стал то ли благословением, то ли проклятием. Брайан до сих пор не знал, что лучше. Так трудно быть рядом с Джастином и в то же время так далеко. Джастин находился в Ридинге чуть более двух недель, но случаев поговорить у них было катастрофически мало. Молодой охранник итальянец отсутствовал всю вторую неделю, что сильно ограничивало возможности для разговора. Да и те были вовсе не приватными, так как камера Оскара разделяла их, а писатель спал редко. Хуже всего было то, что они всегда были в одеждах, ни один заключенный не мог видеть другого. Поэтому, когда их привели в часовню, невозможно было опознать Джастина среди одинаковых голов в капюшонах. Даже если бы Брайан не побоялся наказания и набрался храбрости выглянуть из–под своего капюшона.

Просто нелепо быть совсем рядом и не иметь возможности взглянуть друг на друга, услышать голос чаще, чем раз в несколько дней. 

Тем не менее беспокойство, отчаяние и ощущение полной безнадежности, охватившие Брайана с момента как он был заключен в тюрьму, больше не терзали его разум. Вместо этого, понимание того, что Джастин здесь, и, несмотря на все трудности, они вместе, вызвало глубокое чувство спокойствия. Джастин рискнул всем, чтобы публично заявить о своих чувствах к Брайану, и его постигло то же наказание. Когда Брайан размышлял о том, что он не один, что его любят и желают, что он стоит чего–то, эти мысли возрождали в его душе такие эмоции о существовании которых Брайан и не подозревал. Оскар оказался прав: незаметно и неосознанно именно это знание поддерживало Брайана, придавало ему сил.

— Уже не полных четыре года.

— Верно. 

Они оба помолчали. Брайан пытался придумать что такое сказать, чтобы Джастина отвлечь от настоящей реальности, облегчить состояние.

— Я вспоминал прошлый август. Когда мы ездили в Дербишир к твоему другу Джеффри.

Брайану показалось что у Джастина эти воспоминания вызвали улыбку. Хоть они и не видели друг друга, Брайан тоже улыбнулся.

— О, да! Какое было чудесное время! Это было прекрасно.

— Мне жаль, что я потом поссорился с тобой.

— Брайан, мы не ссорились.

— Ты хотел со мной пойти на озеро порыбачить, а я уперся и заставил тебя остаться дома.

— Глупость какая, правда? Да я с удовольствием оставался бы с тобой дома каждый день, вместо какой–то там рыбалки. Не думай об этом, Брайан. Я всегда наслаждался временем, проведенным вместе. Будь то поездка в карете в пятьдесят миль или встреча рассвета.

— Однажды мы оба отсюда выйдем. И я обещаю, мы пойдем на озеро, любое озеро, и ты научишь меня рыбачить.

— Брайан, ты не обязан давать мне обещания. Ты никогда так не делал.

— Знаю.

— Брайан, я люблю тебя.

— Знаю.

— Скучаю. Хочу смотреть в твои глаза. Держать тебя за руку. Увидеть, как ты улыбаешься, когда думаешь, что никто не смотрит.

— Джастин, это все будет. Четыре года пролетят.

— Не буду ждать четыре года, — вдруг твердо ответил Джастин, тем самым удивив Брайана. — Я посмотрю в твои глаза. Возьму тебя за руку и увижу твою улыбку. И все это сделаю с твоей помощью через несколько дней.

— Джастин…

— Ты прошлым вечером спал, а я смог побеседовать с Оскаром. Он подкинул мне одну идею.

Брайан не смог сдержаться и теперь широко улыбался.

— Уже что–то планируешь, Джастин?

— Чтобы увидеть тебя, я на многое готов. Все, что требуется от тебя, я надеюсь, в твоих силах. Через три дня ты поскользнешься и упадешь возле часовни. У тебя будут сильнейшие головные боли и раненая, обездвиженная рука. Тебе надо будет поговорить с Оскаром. Он пережил такое падение в Вондсворте. Благодаря чему он оказался здесь, в Ридинге. Он поможет тебе инсценировать травмы.

— Что вы такое задумали, мой юный лорд Тейлор? — Брайан не смог скрыть в голосе радостное возбуждение.

— Ничего нового. Только то, чем занимался с момента нашего знакомства — изобретаю способ быть с тобой.

* * *  
— Так, наверное, Небеса и выглядят, — сказал Брайан.

Было несколько обескураживающе слышать свой громкий собственный голос, не прилагая никаких усилий, чтобы снизить звук до шепота.

Джастин ухмыльнулся.

— Разве не чудесно видеть, слышать и осязать друг друга?

— Я говорил о мягкой постели. В моей камере такой роскоши не полагается, — сказал Брайан, счастливый от возможности поддразнивать Джастина, что он делал так давно. 

Джастин улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я прекрасно знаю, о чем ты, Брайан Кинни. Несмотря на произнесенные слова.

Охранники в лазарете были ленивыми, и их мало волновали приговоры заключенных. Поэтому больные часто оставались без присмотра. Брайан придвинул свою кровать к кровати Джастина. Другим заключенным на это было плевать, а врач даже если заметил, то ничего не сказал. Еще сюда приходили женщины по очереди с медсестрами. И они так же проявляли мало интереса к тому, о чем говорят больные узники. Их главной задачей было спасать христианские души от вечного проклятия.

Брайан взял руку Джастина в свою. Мягкая, нежная рука молодого лорда, какую он помнил, теперь стала рукой рабочего человека. Мозоли и трещины являли собой следы тяжелого труда. Брайан зажмурился, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Для этих тяжких дум у него будет время, когда они вернутся в свои одиночные камеры. Неосознанно он поднес руку Джастина к своим губам и нежно поцеловал.

— Мне не больно, — тихо сказал Джастин.

Брайан кивнул.

— Под повязкой все еще чешется? Ты разве должен ее носить? Я слышал, как врач сказал, что нога не сломана.

— Я привык. И мы оба знаем, что нога изначально и не была сломана, — лукаво произнес Джастин. — Но доктор говорит, что поможет залечить раны. Он сказал охране, что даже вывих лодыжки требует отдыха для ноги. Кажется, он хочет мне помочь остаться в лазарете еще, по крайней мере, на несколько дней.  
Брайан улыбнулся. Это был поистине великолепный план инсценировать несчастные случаи, чтобы их отправили в лазарет. Ведь это единственное место в тюрьме, где узники не обязаны скрываться под капюшонами и молчать.

— Доктор Перри считает, что «Тренировочное ядро» — нехристианское устройство пыток, — заговорил Джастин. — Я никогда вообще не задумывался о рабочем труде, пока не попал в тюрьму. Теперь я намного лучше понимаю слова миссис Фрай. Оскар обещает написать о тюремных условиях после выхода на свободу.

— «Тренировочное ядро» гораздо хуже чего бы то ни было нехристианского. Кстати, смею предположить, этот термин разве что только яростные христиане понимают. Разве можно вообще придумать что–то более бесцельное, чем не сгибая колен поднимать до уровня груди трубу весом с тебя самого, и отступив три шага, опускать ее на землю, повторяя все эти перешагивания и перетаскивания до самого заката? Мозолистые руки и сорванные спины… Это не просто тяжело, это совершенно бессмысленно и буквально сводит с ума! Каждый поработавший на «тренировочном ядре» вынужден прикинуться, что уронил ядро себе на ногу. 

Джастин сжал ладонь Брайана.

— Ты, наверное, не поймешь, Брайан, но ты сейчас такой же прекрасный каким я узнал тебя впервые. И я по–прежнему уверен в своем выборе, как и тогда. Если понадобится, я за тебя свою жизнь отдам. И если ты рядом, то никакая пытка мне таковой не покажется.

— Оскар бы гордился твоим романтичным языком, — слабо улыбаясь, сказал Брайан. Но он был тронут. Может, это все и романтические сантименты, но он точно знал, что Джастин говорил правду — он действительно отдаст жизнь за Брайана, будь в том нужда. 

— Мне очень жаль, что Оскар в такое время остался один.

— У Оскара кошмарный вкус на мужчин. Ошибкой было влюбиться в такого пижона как Бози. Его использовали. 

— Хотел бы я ему помочь.

— Сначала мы себе должны помочь. У Оскара есть множество друзей, которые ему помогут, когда он выйдет отсюда.

Джастин внимательно посмотрел на Брайана.

— Ты так конкретно отозвался о Бози, что, мне кажется, ты не оставишь Оскара.

— Вижу, ты хорошо меня знаешь, — улыбаясь сказал Брайан.

Джастин ничего не ответил, но его глаза лучились любовью.

Брайан вздохнул. В его глазах были и ад, и рай. Мир освещала его улыбка. И Брайан точно знал, что в Ридинге определенно есть по крайней мере один человек, которого он ни за что не покинет. 

Эта система работала почти год. Они были очень осторожны в своих симуляциях травм и болезней, их попадания в лазарет были не очень частыми, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. К счастью, им повезло, что доктор Перри посчитал и Джастина и Брайана субтильными и болезненными. Такое мнение доктора было им только на руку.

Поэтому, когда однажды вечером Джастин не вернулся в свою камеру Брайан посчитал, что тот должно быть попал в лазарет. Хотя это его и смутило немного — Джастин с ним не обговорил этого заранее. Даже Оскар был удивлен его отсутствием и спросил о Джастине. Он предположил, что, вероятно, в этот раз произошел настоящий несчастный случай и Джастин попал в лазарет. Брайану не пришлось даже тратить время и симулировать болезнь, чтобы попасть в больницу, так как от волнения он практически заболел. Однако к его вящему ужасу Джастина там не оказалось. Брайан прождал долгие дни в больнице, но так и не увидел Джастина и ничего не узнал о его местонахождении. В конечном итоге Брайан был вынужден возвратиться в камеру.

Оскар тоже взволнованный исчезновением Джастина пообещал, что спросит у друзей или у мистера Холдейна, когда они придут к нему с визитом. Как бы там ни было, никто из них не владел какой–либо информацией.

Прошло больше двух недель, когда Брайан получил новости из самого маловероятного источника. После посещения часовни его вели в камеру под охраной. Только один охранник был какой–то медлительный и все топтался рядом с Брайаном, и обратная дорога показалась необычно долгой. Наконец охранник зашептал, и Брайан понял, что охранник ждал, когда рядом с ними никого не будет. По его гнусавому голосу стало ясно что это был тот самый охранник итальянец.

— Я… я подумал, что… ваш друг… я решил, что вы захотите узнать о вашем друге, — запинаясь, прошептал он.

— Моем друге?

— Вашем… друге, да. 

Из этих слов Брайан уяснил две вещи: первое — охранник тоже предпочитает мужское общество, и второе — он что–то знает о Джастине. О этого Брайан так разволновался, что растерял все слова. Молчание словно подстегнуло охранника, и он все так же с запинкой продолжил:

— Друг который тут был. Он в больнице Святого Эндрю… той… которая лечебница для душевнобольных. Он там… пациент. Моя мать там поваром, а дядя… в любом случае, я навещал их и случайно его там увидел. Просто подумал… хотел… думаю… я понял, что вы захотите узнать.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

— Боюсь, теперь, когда его нет с вами, время, проведенное здесь, покажется вечностью.  
Брайан ничего не ответил. У него попросту не осталось никаких сил. Он стоял, прислонившись лбом к холодному камню стены своей камеры.

— Что вы намерены делать? — не отставал Оскар.

— А вы можете что–то предложить? Потому что я лично, сидя в этих застенках, не вижу никаких вариантов.   
Брайан расслышал как Оскар вздохнул и почти раскаялся в своей грубости к своему брату по несчастью.

— Брайан, вы тут меньше года. И в отличии от меня у вас есть будущее с кем–то. Если только вы сами найдете в себе силы дождаться этого будущего. Несколько лет — это не помеха на пути к счастью. Разве что вы сами себе не поставите этот барьер. 

— Интересно, что такое вы придумали, — с усталой горечью произнес Брайан.

— Вы должны уехать из Англии. Я лично после выхода на свободу уеду во Францию. Они там более открыты и с большим пониманием относятся к… непохожим на себя. Как вам известно, мне рекомендовали бежать туда перед судом, но мне не позволила так поступить моя гордость. Теперь же я ступлю на землю Франции, как только корабль привезет меня к ее берегам. Там меня не будут преследовать так, как здесь. Во Франции нет прямого юридического наказания за отношения между двумя мужчинами. Нам подарила это революция. Вы тоже были бы там свободны и в безопасности. Никто не будет знать, что вы были конюхом или камердинером. Вы говорите на французском языке? Если нет, вам следует научиться. Я знаю, что Джастин говорит и на французском и на немецком языках. Он мог бы рисовать и преподавать английский и искусство. Это была бы скромная жизнь по сравнению с той, которой он наслаждался здесь, но ни один из нас троих не находится в том положении, чтобы ожидать возвращения того, что мы потеряли. 

Брайан отрицательно покачал головой, позабыв что Оскар его не видит. Писатель был так наивен. Брайану не составило труда вообразить, как Боззи его окрутил и поощрял в заведомо обреченной борьбе с маркизом Квинсберри. Но трудно было представить, что Оскар реально рисует себе их будущее где–то во Франции.

— Оскар, боюсь я начинаю переживать за ваш разум. Я освобожусь чуть менее чем через год, это так. Но Джастин ведь в лечебнице. Сомневаюсь, что известна точная дата его выписки. Это все сделала его мать, я уверен. Она считает, что он душевно болен, и считает так с самого начала, как только узнала о нас. Все, что она хотела — это засунуть его в больницу и лечить от болезни, которой не существует. Сейчас ей это удалось. Вы встречались с Джастином, говорили с ним. Вы его знаете. Он никогда не станет притворяться и не будет лечиться по собственному желанию, поэтому он будет обязан остаться там надолго. Что хорошего в том, что меня выпустят, а он застрянет там? Я, естественно, не поеду во Францию без Джастина.

— Прекрасно вас понимаю, Брайан. И завидую. Вам, Джастину. Не в том, конечно, что вы вдали друг от друга и дела пошли еще хуже, чем было… Я знавал многих… Опять же, Бози… 

И оба мужчины погрузились в тяжелое молчание. Брайан теперь ощущал полную потерю всякой надежды. Без денег, без связей и без какого–либо плана решения, ему казалось ни за что не удастся найти способ, как им с Джастином выкарабкаться из той ямы, в которой они оба оказались.

— Вам придется вытащить его оттуда, — заявил Оскар.

— Что, простите? — опешил Брайан.

— Отсидите положенное и, когда наступит час вашего освобождения, вы должны поехать в лечебницу и забрать Джастина оттуда. А потом оба поезжайте во Францию. Это единственное решение. Вы лучше нас с Джастином понимаете, как устроен мир, Джастин вас послушает. Научите его как себя вести и что говорить. Он сможет выйти из больницы, но только с вашей помощью.

Брайан сомневался, но в то же время он хотел послушать. 

— Но как? Я никого не знаю, у меня нет полезных связей. Я уверен, что его мать тщательно следит за ним, и усилит наблюдение после моего освобождения. Нет, полагаю, она будет держать его подальше от всех мужчин, кроме врачей, пока она не посчитает его «вылеченным».

— Может у вас и нет связей… а может, и есть. У вас ни тут, ни снаружи нет никого, с кем можно обсудить это дело. Но у меня–то есть, мой круг общения гораздо шире вашего. Думаю, я смог бы найти того, кто вам поможет. Кое–кого, кто уже показал свое желание помочь.

— Вы говорите об охраннике? Зачем ему так рисковать?

— Он уже рискнул, заговорив с вами. Обозначил свое расположение к вам. Он такой же как мы, один из нас. У меня больше возможностей с ним заговорить, он часто приходит забирать мои рукописи. Плюс меня навещают, вас — нет. Я могу кого–нибудь попросить о помощи. И уверен, кто–то поможет, даже если вы в это не верите. 

Надежда… Такая опасная вещь. Брайан прекрасно это знал. Но он так же и не был из тех, кто сдается без борьбы. Если даже Оскар продумал как ему помочь…

— Мне надо подумать, — с возрастающей верой в лучшее, сказал Брайан. — Мы, никто из нас, не выживет, если дадим им выиграть эту битву. 

Так все и произошло. Оскару потребовались всего десять дней, чтобы доказать, что он человек слова. Впервые после его попадания в Ридинг у Брайана был посетитель. Стареющая, невысокая, плотная незнакомая Брайану женщина ждала его. Он рассматривал ее поношенную одежду, рыжие волосы и корзину у нее в ногах.

— Брайан? Я миссис Новотны. Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Боже, вы такой худой. Они тут вас совсем не кормят, да?

— Простите, мы с вами знакомы? 

Вопрос был глупым. Брайан точно знал, что с этой женщиной он не мог раньше встречаться и просто забыть об этом.

— Я знакома с твоим другом Джастином. Такой славный, милый мальчик. Мой сын Майкл тут работает. Он мне про вас рассказал. Передал мне сообщение от вашего друга–писателя, что вы хотели бы видеть меня. Конечно же я пришла как можно скорее. Ох, бедные вы мои. Все. С вами так неправильно поступили! Это просто стыд какой! Если бы я была судьей, я бы вас всех отпустила!

Брайан криво улыбнулся.

— Миссис Новотны, мне ценно ваше мнение.

— Вы же все дети Господни и ничем не отличаетесь от остальных Его детей. И не позволяйте никому думать иначе! Я может и простая повариха, но скажу вам, что у вашего друга Джастина все нормально с головой. Это вопиющая несправедливость, что они закрыли его в лечебнице. Ему там не место. Когда я сказала ему, что иду к вам, он за все время впервые улыбнулся. Словно лучик солнышка просиял!

— Миссис Новотны, вы не обязаны мне помогать. Вы меня не знаете и…

— Я знаю достаточно, чтобы понимать — то, что случилось с вами неправильно!

Брайану эта женщина все больше нравилась.

— У вас могут быть неприятности.

— Что они мне сделают? Бросят меня в тюрьму, чтобы я стала достойным человеком? — спросила она насмешливо. — Сынок, позволь мне самой волноваться о своих проблемах. Я обычная женщина, но более, чем рада помочь чем могу.

— Если не трудно, передайте ему сообщение: пусть он делает все, что от него хотят. Ему надо стать таким, каким они его хотят видеть. Просто… скажите ему, что это я его просил. Надо чтобы его реабилитировали, а это произойдет только когда поверят, что он вылечился. Джастин должен заставить их поверить в это. Скажите ему, что это не ложь, когда тебя заставляют лгать, если для них существует только одна правда — их собственная. 

Она взяла его ладони в свои.

— Обещаю. Я вернусь и расскажу вам как он справляется. Еще что–нибудь передать?

— Скажите, что это просто вопрос времени. Что я его никогда не брошу. Пусть он там продержится, а я за ним скоро приду.

Конец.

* - treadmill (англ.)  
популярное карательное изобретение в британских тюрьмах 19 века. Представляло собой огромное вращающееся колесо, лопасти которого служили в качестве ступенек. Всего их было 24, и провинившиеся арестанты шагали по ним, приводя деревянную конструкцию в движение. Использовалось также для подъема воды, воздухозаводов, помола зерна. Практически прототип современной беговой дорожки 

** crank machine (англ.)  
\- еще одно весьма распространенное устройство для прокручивания ковшей с песком в барабане. Заключенный должен произвести до 15 000 оборотов в течение шести часов в день. Совершенно бессмысленное, изматывающее занятие, направленное исключительно на физическую усталость заключенного.


End file.
